The Beginning Of The End
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles and Daphne fell in love, they thought their love would last forever. However, not every love story has a happy ending. An "experimental" story in three parts.
1. Ch 1 Part I-Between Brothers

_**A/N: I've had the idea for this story for a long time but I was a little nervous about actually starting it. Now, I absolutely LOVE Niles and Daphne and consider them my all-time favorite fictional couple. And there are lots of Niles and Daphne fans out there who feel the same way. I've written many, many stories where Niles and Daphne fall in love, but lately I've been anxious to write something completely different. I'm calling this an "experimental"story because it takes an entirely different approach on their relationship. It's vastly different from any that I've written before and I hope that you enjoy reading it even if you may not agree with the story line. What I have written here is exaggerated, but in all honesty, I think it could have been a realistic scenario given how different Niles and Daphne are. However, I'm glad that the writers of Frasier saw the chemistry between Niles and Daphne and eventually made them a couple. Had their story been different, I might not be the huge Frasier fan that I am today. Thanks for any comments or reviews you care to post as they are always appreciated.**_

* * *

 _ **Part 1-Between Brothers**_

The slamming doors, the banging and the angry footsteps jolted him further into reality as Niles sat on his fainting couch sipping his glass of sherry. The alcohol burned as it made its way down his throat, but he barely tasted it. And it was the sight of her standing at the foot of the stairs with her bags at her feet that shattered his whole existence.

"D-Daphne, what are you doing?"

"What in the hell do you _care_ , Niles? Because you certainly don't care about me!" She screamed. "You've certainly proved _that_ tonight!"

He swallowed hard. It was unfathomable that they were having this conversation and even more so that they'd come to this moment. "L-look Daphne. I know I said some things… w-we both said things-."

"Oh spare me your _psychological crap_! The things you said to me were _unforgivable_! Do you hear me, Niles? I will never, _ever_ forgive you!"

He flinched at the tone of her voice, which was usually so angelic but was now so loud and piercing that it echoed in the large living room.

"Daphne, I-."

"Don't you _dare_ try to apologize, Niles Crane because I know damn well that you meant every word! Well, I meant everything I said too, but at least I tried to be civil! You were just being _cruel_! No wonder you're losing patients! Roz said-"

Stunned, he rose to his feet in one fluid motion. "What in God's name is _that_ supposed to mean? And what does Roz have to do with this?"

"Exactly what you _think_ it means! I'm not stupid, Niles!"

Slowly the words she was saying began to make sense and suddenly he was shaking with rage. But he was amazed that he was able to stay so calm. Even so, he made sure that she knew that he was absolutely livid. How dare she betray him yet again!

"I would never call you stupid, but damn it Daphne, I told you those things in confidence! What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Niles, I was just trying to help, but I didn't know how and when the subject came up at Nervosa, I asked Roz-."

" _Help_? You were trying to _help_?" He shouted. "How is breaking my trust and my confidence by telling Roz Doyle things that she has no business knowing of any help to me?"

"Well, she was going to find out anyway, so I-."

Niles' eyebrows rose. "And what makes you think that?"

She stepped back. "Because… well, Roz is friends with Frasier and you're both psychiatrists, aren't you? I mean, surely something like this was bound to get back to your brother sooner or later!"

"But Daphne, when I confided in you, I never meant-."

"Bloody hell, Niles!" She screamed, throwing her hands into the air.

"Sick of what?"

"This bloody fighting! Ever since we moved in together, we've done nothing but fight!

"And whose fault is _that_?" Niles shot back. "Because it's _certainly_ not mine! _You're_ the one who started all of this!"

As soon as he said the words, he regretted them, but it was already too late. "How _dare_ you say that to me, Niles Crane? You know _damn_ well that this is your fault more than it is mine!"

Horrified, he watched her pick up her bags and head toward the front door, where she turned to him with fire in her eyes. He'd never seen her so angry in all the time that he'd known her.

"Daphne, what are you doing? Can't we talk about this rationally like two adults?"

"No, I'm _through_ talking to you! In fact I don't _ever_ want to speak to you _again_!"

He swallowed hard. "What are you saying?"

"I'm leaving you, Niles."


	2. Ch 2 Part I-Between Brothers

His body turned cold and his heart felt as though it would crumble. "B-but Daphne-."

The door slammed shut and the apartment fell deadly silent. For a moment, all that Niles could do was stand there. It felt as though he was having an out of body experience, watching as the terrible moment unfolded before his eyes. But it was real, it was happening; his worst nightmare had come true.

He blinked; his surroundings suddenly blurry. And then the tears came, slowly at first, sliding down his cheeks. But they soon got the better of him and he sank onto the fainting couch, sobbing into his hands.

Sometime later, he was all cried out and he lifted his head. The stillness and silence in the apartment was deafening if not a little frightening. He'd been here alone of course; after Maris. But this was a thousand times worse. He felt like he was drowning in a gigantic ocean; the waves carrying him further and further from the life that he once knew. And there was absolutely no one who could save him.

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. He began to tremble and shake. Frightened, he rose to his feet and began to stagger around the living room, his arms outstretched like a zombie.

It was the worst feeling imaginable.

His emotional state worsened and he was sure that he would faint, or die. Was there any fate worse than death? He didn't even have to think about the answer. There was something much worse.

Losing Daphne.

Slowly, miraculously his breathing returned to normal, leaving him completely exhausted. But he knew that if he made an attempt to climb the stairs in his exhausted state and crawled into bed that he'd never be able to sleep. How could he possibly sleep in that enormous bed, alone, without her by his side?

He loved the way she spooned against him, her head resting against his body, her leg draped lazily across his. So many nights in her sleep, her lips would somehow fine their way to his, bringing him awake. He liked to think that she'd been dreaming of kissing him, for he certainly dreamed of her. He dreamt of her every night and had done so since the first day that they met. And every once in a while, the dreamy, sleepy kisses gave way to more; so much more.

Fully awake, their passion grew stronger and soon they were making sweet, passionate love; their clothes strewn across the floor. He lived for nights like these and the morning hours that followed. They were moments that he feared that he'd never experience again. He simply couldn't imagine never touching her, caressing her, or pleasing her again. And the idea that he might never experience lovemaking the way he'd experienced it with Daphne was simply…

The thought shattered his heart and he collapsed onto the fainting couch, sobbing into a cushion. He was certain that the agonizing pain would ever stop.


	3. Ch 3-Part I-Between Brothers

He continued to cry until his body ached and he was even more exhausted than before. He couldn't go on like this. He simply couldn't go on. But he had no idea what to do. He'd counseled patients who were in severe depressive states due to the loss of a love, either by death or by breakup many times before.

But this…

When yet again he found himself too worn out to cry, he lifted his head and looked around the room. He needed to talk to someone desperately. Wearily he picked up the phone and began to dial. The receiver pressed to his ear, he closed his eyes, listening to the phone ring. When it rang a fourth time and then a fifth, he considered hanging up, but suddenly he heard a click and then the recorded sound of a familiar voice. And although he'd heard that voice a million times over, he found it strangely comforting.

" _Hello. You've reached the home of Dr. Frasier Crane. No one is available to take your call at the moment, so please leave a message and someone will return your call as soon as possible. And remember, 'I'm listening'."  
_

Niles flinched at the ear piercing tone that followed and he cleared his throat. It was best just to say what was on his mind, if only in a recording.

"Fr-Frasier, this is Niles. Um… Th-The reason that I'm calling is because… well, because you see… Daph… Um…"

Niles cleared his throat, but it did absolutely nothing to keep his voice from breaking. "I-I…"

He heard a click and then-

" _Niles, is that you?"  
_

"Um… yes. I-it is but-."

" _I just came in from taking Dad to Duke's so that he could watch the ball game and as soon as I opened the door I heard you on my machine. Niles, are you all right?"_

"No, Frasier, I'm NOT all right!" Niles shouted into the receiver. "I'll never be all right again! Damn you, why can't you understand that? Dear God, you're a psychiatrist! Must I explain everything to you?"

 _"Niles, what's wrong? What's happened?"_ Frasier's voice was strangely calm, given the way that Niles had just torn into him and he seemed unfazed by Niles' outburst of anger.

"I-It's over, Frasier."

 _"What's over, Niles?"_

"D-Daphne."

 _"What about Daphne? What's happened, Niles?"_

Overcome with emotion, Niles began to cry softly. He could hear breathing on the other end of the line, but his brother said nothing, most likely waiting for Niles to calm down. But he continued to cry for several minutes. Was this ever going to stop?

 _"Niles, what's wrong? I'm here for you. Please tell me what's happened."_

"I-I…"

 _"Do you want me to come over? I can meet you somewhere, anywhere you like. We can find a quiet place in the studio where no one will bother us, or-"_

"No!" Niles shouted. "I _can't_ leave! What if… What if she…."

 _"Niles, please. Tell me what's wrong."_

To his horror, Niles cried harder. "Daphne's gone, Frasier! Sh-she left me! It's over."


End file.
